N/A
Obviously, numerous styles of purses, too numerous to mention, have long been available in the art. Some of these purses have even been constructed of transparent materials, such as a clear polymer, or which incorporate Plexiglas type of panels, so that the interior contents of the purse can be seen.
It is believed that there is also prior art wherein a light may be embedded within a purse, operated from a battery system, so that when the purse is opened, the interior of the purse is illuminated, to help the woman to see amongst the numerous contents of the employed purse.
These are examples of various styles of purses, that may even be electrified, for lighting purposes, that may be available in the art.
The current invention is designed to provide for a combination of select of these elements, but done so in a unique way that adds to the decorativeness of the purse, so as to enhance its attractiveness, and acceptance by the users, particularly of the younger generation.
This invention contemplates the formation of a purse, having various of its segments, or the entire purse, fabricated of transparent materials, so that when a unique type of illumination means is added to the purse, it is rather striking of appearance, adding to the fashionability of the purse, and attracts attention to the purse, and its user.
This invention is designed to provide for a structured purse, having a main body portion, with an upper lid that may be hingedly connected thereto, with segments, or the entire structure, of the main body of the purse, and/or its lid portion, being fabricated of transparent material, such as Plexiglas, polyethylene, or any of the other type of more rigid form of polymers that may be fabricated into a clear transparency, or even tinted to select colors, the various segments around the perimeter of the purse, so as to furnish an attractiveness to the light structure that illuminates the interior of the purse, and irradiates externally thereof, to any observer.
The structure of the purse may be fabricated from various wire material, or extruded metal, that forms the structural brace for fabrication of the main body portion of the purse, and the lid structure may be fabricated in a like manner, as devised. The various panels of transparent material may fit within the extrusions forming the structure of the purse, to that they can be slid into place, preferably from the upper edge of the main body portion of the purse, and then a further brace may be supplied thereto, as a structural cap, to hold each of the emplaced panels firmly affixed within their installed framework.
The bottom structure of the purse may simply be fabricated similarly, at the bottom, and onto which a small circuitry, such as a battery in combination with various electronic components, that may generate sufficient energy to illuminate the lighting material that may be plugged into the battery jacks, operatively associated with the circuitry. In addition, the bottom of the purse may be fabricated incorporating a false bottom, so as to provide a lower compartment into which the battery pack and its circuitry may be located, with the lid of the false bottom having the plug-in jacks associated therewith, and into which the jack of the illuminating material may be plugged, for illumination, when the off-on switch is initiated.
In the preferred embodiment, this invention contemplates the usage of a product identified as an electroluminescent wire, which is marketed under the trademark LyTec(copyright), marketed by a company named ELAM USA, Inc., 2 Seaview Blvd., Suite 101, Port Washington, N.Y. 11050. This type of electroluminescent material is in strand form, manufactured as a cable-like light source, which comprises at least two electrodes mutually disposed in such a way as to create between them an electric field such that when a voltage is applied to them, at least one type of pulverulent electroluminophor dispersed in a dielectric binder and disposed in such proximity to the electrodes are effectively excited by the electric fields when created and to admit light of a specific color, the entire cable like means being sheathed within a transparent polymer casing, as constructed.
The object of this invention is to apply such electroluminescent cable like light source, or strands of it, into a transparent purse, plug the same into its battery pack, close the switch, so that light, of a variety of colors, may be emitted therefrom, to add to the novelty and attractiveness of the purse, primarily as an attention gatherer.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a new design in an acrylic or other polymer type of purse which adds its own illuminescent therein, to achieve a radiant lighting display of one or more colorations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a purse, incorporating a false bottom, and into which a battery pack and circuitry may locate, and into which cable-like electroluminescent light source may be electrically coupled, for radiantly illuminating the purse, with a multi-colored source, while at the same time allowing the interior of the purse to be normally used for containment of a variety of personal items, as normally employed by the female.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of the invention as provided herein, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.